


Scars

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Post-The Edge of Darkness [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Mentions of possible abuse, Redeemed Ben Solo, Scars, mentions of possible domestic violence, mentions of possible physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe talk about the interrogation on the Finalizer.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Minor illness or injury
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 There are definitely the major scars. The one that Ben got up his shoulder from Jaina is a good example. He's still not angry at her for it, of course, even though she actually has apologized for it.

("You had every right to defend yourself and Sam," he said to her, and Poe is still warmed by it)

It's after a round of making love that they lie together, and Poe has to relish it because they haven't had this opportunity in far too long. Ben traces the scar over Poe's lip where it was split during interrogation, and Poe can feel his guilt all but radiating over their bond.

"It really was my fault," Ben says as he traces the scar.

"Ben -- "

"It was. I didn't...beat you myself, but they were beating you and I did nothing. I wanted to put off what was going to happen as long as possible."

"Ben...I know you didn't enjoy it. I know they brought you in at the last minute because I wasn't talking."

"Yes." Then, "You were incredibly brave. I did say I was impressed that you resisted, and I didn't lie."

"It was the best I could do."

A hand threads through Poe's hair. "You are a better man than me."

"You were manipulated," Poe says. "And if he was on your tail since before you were even born, he must have planned this all out. Pretty much all your childhood, all your teenagehood, all your twenties were all having that shadow hanging over you. And you still fought back in the end."

"Snoke...forced me to acknowledge all the pain I was holding. That I didn't belong."

"You always belonged, Ben." Poe's lips gently graze the scar over Ben's eye. "You had -- you _have_ me."

Ben smiles, and it transforms his face into something radiant like it always does. "I do." He swallows. "Tell me about your other scars."

Poe does, and Ben kisses each one, all but worshipping his body as if Poe were a god. Reflecting back, Poe thinks, Ben always saw him as a sort of god, a sort of miracle. When Ben loved you, you were surrounded with it, pure light and heat. Ben's lips write worship and apologies into his skin, and Poe murmurs softly to him.   
They're still healing, of course, but one day they'll get there, one step at a time. 


End file.
